


Sunset

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla and Laura are adorable, Don't Judge Me, Drabble, F/F, Prompt: Sunset, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura watch the sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

Sitting on the hill, Carmilla snaked her arm around her girlfriend, Laura's shoulders. They were excited to see the sunset together for the first time. 

"This is gonna be beautiful, Carm," Laura commented, and Carmilla smiled. 

"Not as beautiful as you," Carmilla said as she placed a kiss on Laura's cheek before Laura pulled away.

"You're so cheesy, I love it... I love you," Laura said, and snuck a kiss on Carmilla's lips.

"Aw, I love you too, babe!" Carmilla smiled before kissing her back. 

As the sun started to set, the two started to cuddle into each other. Smiles on their faces as they held each other. Peaceful and quiet, they loved it, only because of each other's company.


End file.
